


Stiles' wedding

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, Inspired by Malec, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, No mention of Shadowhunters though, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Inspired by The Malec Wedding scene in Shadowhunters.Stiles is forced to marry a girl, but the man of his dreams tries to stop him.





	Stiles' wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm following the plot from Shadowhunters, the wedding is different than normal weddings. 
> 
> Also, sorry if I accidentally say the name of the Shadowhunters character instead of Teen Wolf.

It was a cold night, but everyone was inside anyway. It was Stiles and Malia's wedding. They weren't in love, Stiles didn't like girls, but this was for his parents. After all the trouble he got into he needed to save the Stilinski name, so that's why he proposed to Malia. Of course his sister Lydia and best friend Scott didn't like it. They didn't like Malia, and Lydia knew that Derek and Stiles were meant to be together. But they tried to accept it and were there for Stiles. Of course Malia invited Derek, but he hadn't showed up yet. 

Claudia and Noah Stilinski walk towards their son. "When you first proposed to Malia, I'll admit I was wary. But now..." She touches his cheek softly. "You've made me so proud" she smiles at him and she and her husband walk to their seats. Scott sights. "Alright, you ready for this?" He asks his best friend. "As ready as I'll ever be" Stiles answers. But they both know it's a lie. Stiles didn't know that Scott knew Stiles was into boys. He thought Lydia, and Derek, were the only ones. But Scott knew him. They were like brothers. "I'm glad you're here with me" Stiles says to him. "I wouldn't be anywhere else" Scott says to him and smiles at him. 

Allison says bye to Deaton and sits down on her seat. She makes eye contact with Scott for a few seconds but he looks away. Isaac walks in and walks towards her. "Hey, sorry I'm late" He says and she stands up. "Did I miss anything? I left right after sunset" he asks her. "No, you're right on time. Isaac you look incredible" She says to him. He smiles. "Thanks I borrowed one of Boyd's suits. Embracing the 'new me'" She hugs him. Isaac sees Scott looking at them with jealousy in his eyes. He quickly looks away. "So, how's your dad?" Isaac asks her. "He's good, Melissa is with him right now" 

"Attention, the ceremony's about to begin" Everyone watches Lydia carrying the two rings towards the altar. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She still thinks her brother is making a mistake. Stiles grins as he sees how beautiful his sister looks. Lydia looks at Allison ans she smiles at her. As soon as Lydia walks on the altar, Malia walks in the room in a beautiful wedding dress. Malia smiles at Stiles, he tries to smile back. She walks towards the altar and Stiles helps her up. "Wow" Isaac whispers to Allison. Lydia sights and hands one of the rings to Malia. Malia slips the ring on Stiles' left hand. Scott gives the ring to Stiles and he slips it on Malia's left hand. Malia smiles at Lydia but she doesn't smile back. Scott glances at Allison and sees she's looking at him. "It is time for Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate to say their vows" 

Just when they want to begin they hear door slam. Derek walks in the room. Everyone is looking at him or Stiles. "What is that werewolf doing here?" Claudia says. Derek stares at Stiles. "Lyds, did Stiles invite Derek?" Scott whispers to Lydia. "No, I did. But I didn't think he would show" She smiles at him. Malia looks at Stiles. She didn't knew what was going on. Claudia stands up. "Derek, leave this wedding now!" She tells him. "Claudia, this is between me and your son" he stands fore wards "I'll leave if he asks me to" He doesn't break the eye contact with Stiles. Stiles is panicking inside. "Are you gonna be okay buddy?" Scott asks Stiles but he gets ignored. "Stiles?" Malia asks him. Stiles breaths heavily. "I... I can't breathe" he answers her. "I know. It's okay" She starts to get what's going on. Stiles likes Derek. "I can't do this" He tells her. "I thought we were doing the right thing but... this isn't it" She nods. "You don't have to explain." "Malia, I'm sorry" "Hey, you deserve to be happy" she smiles at him. "I'll be fine" He takes a deep breath and looks at Derek. He looks at everyone. They're all looking at him, curious what's he gonna do. Derek is panicking inside. What if Stiles is going to ask him to leave, he'll loose him forever. When Erica's ghost told him to not give up on love, he didn't een think about what he was doing. Stiles starts to smile, for the first time that day. He slowly walks down the altar and stops. He keeps eye contact with Derek. Is he really gonna do this? Yes. He walks towards Derek. Claudia doesn't like it and tries to stop him. "Stiles what are you-" "Enough" He says harshly and pushes her out of his way. He grabs Derek by the collar f his shirt and kisses him right in front of everyone. He never expected their first kiss, his first kiss, in front of his family. Or coming out like this. He didn't care. The only thing that did matter was Dereks lips on his. Scott smirks and Lydia smiles. Even Isaac and Allison were grinning. Malia looked away but smiled a little. She thought he was brave for doing this. She didn't like him either, but she wanted to help him to make his parents proud. Stiles pulled away and looked in Derek's surprised eyes. He smiled and leaned back in.


End file.
